Logan and The Dentist
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: Logan has to go to the dentist and is not very happy about it. Carlos, is just wondering why he is suddenly the only sane one of the group. Cargan, some Kames.


Logan and the Dentist

* * *

"Logan, get back here!" Carlos tore down the hall at the Palmwoods after his best friend, and secret crush, Logan. Logan was in a state of total panic following Mama Knight's announcement that all four boys had dentist appointments in a few hours. Logan, for all his brains and medical knowledge, was terrified of the dentist, because his abusive father was a dentist. It was irrational fear, because Logan's father abusing him, and Logan's father's profession, had nothing to do with the other, and yet, just the sheer mention of a dentist had Logan in full on panic mode.

Carlos chased Logan down into the lobby, both of the boys screaming and carrying on. In the lobby, Logan tripped over something of Tyler's, and fell to the ground, giving Carlos and his short legs, enough time to reach Logan. Carlos grabbed Logan at his knees and began dragging the dark haired boy through the lobby, whistling a happy tune. He passed Camille and Jo, who both gave him a weird look, but then Jo mumbled something about all of the Big Time Rush boys being weird, and Kendall broke up with her for James and why should she care, and walked off, and then Camille offered to help Carlos drag Logan off, and Carlos said yes, would she please help and together, the pair hauled Logan back up stairs, as Logan shouted something about "You'll never take me alive"

Carlos kicked the door open and the two walked into the apartment. James and Kendall were cuddling on the couch and looked up. "What's going on?"Kendall asked. Carlos glanced over his shoulder and laughed. Kendall's hair was sticking up in all weird directions, and his eyes were glazed over, like he and James had been in the middle of a passionate moment when Carlos and Camille had dragged Logan in. James was no better, and he was pinned to the couch, a shocked expression on his face.

"We captured Logan and now I'm going to go get him dressed and I guess I'll have to drive to the dentist later, since you two can't keep your hands off each other." Carlos said. "Okay, Camille, let's drag him to our room" he said, pulling on Logan's feet. Camille followed the movement as Logan squeaked and the two tossed him onto his bed. Carlos threw himself ontop of Logan, pinning him to the bed, almost like Kendall had pinned James. Except Carlos didn't have his hand down Logan's pants, but Kendall was weird sometimes.

Logan struggled against Carlos as Camille left the room. Carlos grinned at him and then sat up, still keeping him pinned, but letting Logan sit up. "Carlos, this isn't funny, let me go, let me go!" Logan shouted, hands pushing against Carlos's chest angrily. Carlos leaned into the pushes, and grinned him.

"Sorry, Logie, no can do." Carlos said. "I'm not afraid of the dentist, Logan, and doctor's scare me! Come on, I'll go in with you and you are good at taking care of your teeth, there is probably nothing wrong. You can be in, get your teeth cleaned and get out sooner if you just get dressed and go- and why am I being so logical all of a sudden?" he asked, suddenly realizing that he sounded like Logan. He bit his lip and watched Logan's face.

"Carlos, you know why I am scared!"

"Yeah, and it's a silly fear. Logan, I'll protect you, okay?" Carlos promised. "Do I ever break promises?"

Logan hung his head. "No…" he trailed off and looked up, suddenly looking like a little kid again. "Promise you won't leave me?" he asked softly.

Carlos nodded. "Just like when I broke my leg, you wouldn't leave me." Carlos assured him, smiling at him. "and after words, when my mouth isn't numb from the drilling they'll do to me, you and your shiny teeth and me and my rotten ones can go get a corn dog, okay?"

Logan raised his eye brow and then smiled. "Okay, it's a date" he said.

"A- date?"

"You know what I meant, Carlos."

"Right. I know what you meant, exactly" Carlos said., hoping off of Logan. Logan stood up, and with one terrified look, headed for the dresser. Carlos headed to his own dresser, easily stripping his clothes off and pulling on a pair of jeans and a shirt. He and Logan kept their clothes in a dresser, because James had taken control of their closet. As such, they had no issues with stripping their clothes off right infront of each other, since the closet was James's "territory" and James would attack if one of them went in there, and it was a hassle to walk all the way to the bathroom to change, every time.

* * *

"And see here, Mr. Mitchell, you appear to have a cavity" The dentist said, pointing at Logan's xrays. In the room next door, James was already numbed up and getting drilled yet again, as Kendall paced nervously, having been kicked out when he had attacked the dentist because James had yelped in pain when the dentist had stuck the needle down into his gums.

Carlos, despite his eating and (lack of) brushing habits, had not had a single cavity, just like Kendall. James had somehow managed to get 4 on the same side of his mouth and was in for quite a large amount of drilling that day, and then 2 on the other side, which meant sometime next week, Kendall would once again be pacing like a nervous father-to-be who's wife was giving birth.

Carlos watched as fear flashed across Logan's face and Logan made a move to get up. Carlos quickly pushed him back down. "Logan," he said, giving Logan a look that Logan would normally give a misbehaving Carlos. "You've got to do this. And you only have one, it's not that bad" he promised. "I have to get my teeth drilled almost every time!" he said, energetically. "It's not that bad"

Logan looked up at Carlos "B-b-big needle-equals-l-l-lots of pain" he said, trembling slightly. Carlos sighed and shook his head.

"You'll hardly feel it" he promised. "and when it's all done and you're not numb anymore, you'll be glad you let them do it. Trust me" he said, hand still on Logan's chest, keeping him there. Logan let out a few whimpers. "I'll stay here, I promise"

Logan reached up and grabbed Carlos's hand. "Promise?"

"Yes." Carlos moved off of Logan and the dentist set about filling the cavity. Carlos kept his hand in Logan's hand, wincing as Logan basically squeezed it off out of nervousness. But Carlos was a good friend, and hoped that maybe him being here would make Logan realize how _good _they would and could be together.

Carlos sighed as Logan jumped when the dentist gave him the shot, and watched Logan's face. The boy in the chair looked like he was going to burst into tears as the dentist injected the –numby-stuff, Carlos couldn't remember the name for- into Logan's mouth. Logan's eyes met Carlos's, silently begging Carlos to make it stop. Carlos sighed and silently prayed that he never had to watched Logan die a slow and painful death, or he would probably come out of it insane. Logan's eyes did things to Carlos, things that made Carlos uncomfortable at times, and happy-beyond-belief at other times.

The dentist pulled out. "Okay, I'll be back in like 20 minutes, so he's numb. Please calm him down…" he said, watched as Logan shook uncontrollably in the chair. "If he freaks out while I'm drilling, he might get hurt." Logan squeaked at this and launched himself into Carlos, sending his best friend to the floor. Carlos sighed as the dentist stood there, biting his lip.

"Go get Kendall, please" Carlos mumbled numbly. When Logan had tackled him, he had hit his head on the wall. He was glad he had his helmet on, but it had certainly knocked him around a little bit. Logan propped himself up with his elbows on Carlos's chest and stared at Carlos.

"My mouth feels funny" he complained.

Carlos sighed. "Yeah? My head feels funny" he shot back. Logan hung his head. "Please, stop! I didn't mean it to upset you, but come on, Logan! Be a man!" he begged. "You think I enjoy having cavities all the time? I don't, but it's so much easier when you just let them do it! I've been through this with half my baby teeth and half my adult teeth- that's 32 times, Logan!"

Logan squeeked as Kendall yanked him to his feet, face pale white. "What's your problem?" Logan asked, for one, wanting to change the subject and avoid what was painfully, and also noticing Kendall's right eye was twitching.

Kendall looked back towards the room James was in. "James…in pain…can't help!" he whined and then let out a weird whimpering noise. "My baby is in pain and I can't do a dang thing about it!"

Carlos sighed. "Why am I the only one of all of us who the dentist doesn't send into a panic attack?"

"Because you're prepared for the worst from the second you leave after your previous visit" Kendall moaned, eyes fixed on the wall that separated him and James. Carlos rolled his eyes. "

"Kendall, either sit down in here and shut up or go back to wearing the carpet in the hall down, please, Logan's already freaking out enough as it is, he doesn't need you worried about James to make it 10 times worse" Carlos groaned at Kendall. "Logan. Stay" he commanded, grabbing a hold of Kendall's shoulders and pushing him into the hall way. "James will be fine." He assured him and then turned back into the room "Gosh, you two! For the two most levelheaded people I know, you sure are CRAZY!" He complained, folding his arms. "Logan!" he gave Logan a look.

"My mouth is numb" Logan said lamely, sitting down in the chair. Carlos bit back a smile and walked back over to him. "It feels weird" he scowled.

"Yeah, I know." Carlos grinned at him. "It feels like cotton, right?"

Logan nodded, sticking out his bottom lip. "I don't like it" he complained.

* * *

Carlos sat down on the couch, Logan's head in his lap. Kendall was sitting next to him, James's head on his shoulder, as both James and Logan dozed. "Well, that was certainly intresting" Carlos said, running his fingers through Logan's dark hair. "Seriously, the dentist had to chase Logan around for 20 minutes before James was done and managed to help us hold Logan still while they drilled"

Kendall rolled his eyes, arm wrapped around James's shoulders. "You know, in all honestly, maybe we should look into taking Logan to the dentist that puts you under to do any dental work" he said, watching Logan.

James sat up. "He punched me in the stomache!" he complained. "You should have thought of that 6 months ago!" James complained. Kendall laughed and rubbed James's back.

"Yeah, we should have. Hey, do you want to go get something to eat now that you aren't numb?"

James nodded and stood up. Carlos watched the two leave and continued his path through Logan's hair. Logan was dead asleep, and judging from how hard Logan had hit the floor the moment they had got home, would probably be out for a while. "Logan, what are we going to do with you. You're the smartest person I know, and the biggest idiot I've ever met." Carlos sighed. "You always know how to calm me down, but I never know how to calm you down. You're my favorite person in the world, but today, I would have liked to kill you myself. You have me so confused, all the times, and not just because you use big words, but because I have no clue if being in love with you is normal or if I need to have my head checked. But that's just it- I love you" Carlos closed his eyes.

"You love me?" Logan's voice, tired and weak, broke through the silence, Only Logan could come out of a dentist office sounding like he'd just been through epic amounts of surgery.

Carlos opened his eyes. "You heard that?"

"Yeah." Logan bit his lip."You love me?" he asked, focusing on Carlos.

"Yes." Carlos looked away. "Are you mad?"

"Relieved" Logan smiled. "I thought I was the only one of the two of us who was gay and that I'd have to go through life wishing I could have you. I should have known, I mean, James and Kendall wouldn't deal with me panicking like you did."

"I couldn't calm you down." Carlos reminded him.

Logan smiled. "You made me feel better." He offered. "So, are we together, then?"

Carlos thought for a minute. "Yeah. I'd like that. A lot" he said, and then leaned forward, locking his lips with Logan. "Just one thing…"

"What?"

"Next time you go to the dentist, I'm not going with you"

* * *

A/N: Ugh, I hated the Cargan parts but I've been needing some Carlos-comforts Logan Cargan and NO ONE WRITES CARGAN!

Oh, btw, I have a Cargan fanblog you should check out. It's on TUMBLR and it' called HeckYeahCargan! So Heck yeah, check it out. It's run by Dalton and I, and it's got fanfictions (links to ones on here) and pictures and I wanna get fanart on there. So if you wanna submit something go right ahead.

Oh, and I'm sorry I haven't updated inforever, awkward life right now. I have a concussion (Dalton is buying me a hockey helmet..whether he knows that yet or not, I don't know. But I REFUSE TO WEAR HIS DAMN FOOTBALL HELEMT!) and I have to go to the doctor in like, 20 minutes because of it, and yeah I feel awful, so reviews would make my life. I'll probably update TIBTO tonight because now I'm in a rather Kames-ey mood (see what you can do about that people, :), and I'll love you forever


End file.
